The Madness of Shopping
by Parent12D
Summary: The five spies are doing some shopping and all of them are going through something; Chaosky's acting like a dog, Sam has to put up with Chaosky, Clover is being stalked by a nerd, Alex deals with a pervert creep and Andrew, well he's being chased by two fan girls! Rate T for strong contents, like mild language, violence and some drug references. AndrewxAlex and some ChaoskyXSam.
1. The Madness Begins

**Hello there fellow readers! I hope you were expecting a story from me, because today, I am presenting to you a new one shot that I had come up with after spending a couple days thinking about it.**

 **Now before the story begins, I'd like to point out a few things about this short.**

 **First of all, the idea for this story came up as a result of thinking about having the most stressful day I ever had, and how much chaotic madness could occur as a result, and I also wanted this to be where the five spies go shopping as the perfect premise.**

 **Also, this story will give all five spies their moment in the spotlight, and all characters will be given a role, involving how chaotic their day went.**

 **Another thing, depending on how long this chapter gets this story might end up becoming 2 to 3 chapters, just letting you know.**

 **Last of all, I hope you do enjoy the story anyway, as it will contain AndrewXAlex, and some cute ChaoskyXSam moments too.**

 **With that said, I do hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- FRIDAY 5:30PM:**

"Hey Sam, could you check the fridge and see if there's anything to eat," Clover, the blonde haired spy girl asked the long haired red orange hair spy girl for the fifteenth time in a row.

Sam checked the fridge once again and in it, there was hardly anything in it except for leftover Chinese food, and some hideous looking blue moldy fungus that was growing in the fridge.

"Clover, I told you for the umpteenth time," Sam explained. "We have nothing to snack on… unless you'd rather have that blue fungus that's been growing in the fridge."

Clover then looked grossed out.

"Ew, that disgusting blob," Clover said in disgust. "I'd rather starve."

"Yeah, we'll have to have that leftover Chinese food in the fridge for dinner," Chaosky, the tiny light-blue creature that is also a spy spoke. "It's all we have."

"Well what are we suppose to do then?" Clover asked.

It was then that the female black short haired girl with tannish skin known as Alex, a WOOHP agent, decided to speak.

"Maybe we should get some serious food shopping done," Alex suggested. "Just a thought."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky stood silent for a moment before Chaosky spoke.

"That's actually not a bad idea Alex," Chaosky agreed with her. "We need to get some supplies for cleaning the fridge anyway."

"Ugh, food shopping," Clover disliked food shopping, so she moaned. "So totally not my thing. I'd rather be shopping at the Mall."

"Oh come on Clover," Chaosky said. "It was going to happen eventually."

"Say Sammy," Alex asked. "Who was the last person to have went grocery shopping anyway?"

"I think it was either Chaosky or Andrew," Sam recalled.

Andrew, the dark brown haired male with tan skin, who was sitting next to Alex the whole time, ended up jumping in and said.

"Alex is right," Andrew said. "We need to do some serious shopping. Tonight we'll have the leftover Chinese food for dinner, and tomorrow, we're gonna go food shopping, so I suggest that we all make a shopping list of things we'll need to get."

"Ugh," Clover groaned some more, not looking forward to this. "Do we _all_ have to do it?"

"Yes Clover," Andrew nodded. "We don't have a choice. Besides, if we do it this way, we could all get what we want to have in terms of groceries. I hope this makes it sound easier."

Sam, Alex and a reluctant Clover all went straight to making a list of what they want. Chaosky already knew what he needed.

"I already know what I need to get Andrew," Chaosky commented. "This should be a piece of cake."

Even though Andrew knew that Chaosky was like this, he still shook his head.

"Please Chaosky," Andrew commented. "This isn't gonna be easy like you think it is."

"Peeshaw," Chaosky waved it off. "I could act like a dog and be able to shop responsibly for the stuff I need."

"Wanna bet on that Chaosky," Andrew challenged him. "Tomorrow you act like a dog while shopping and shop responsibly and I'll have to reward you with something special."

Chaosky liked the sound of this, as he was rubbing his chin.

"You're on Andrew." Chaosky shook on it as he then decided to take the challenge.

"Then it's a bet."

Andrew and Chaosky shook hands to make sure the bet would still be on. Sam, Clover and Alex then came back into the living room with their lists all made as Alex approached Andrew.

"So baby," Alex asked her man. "You know what you're gonna be getting tomorrow?"

"Sure I do honey," Andrew said. "I just need to write it out, which I'll do tonight."

"Okay Andrew, I just hope our shopping tomorrow will go decent." Alex said.

"Me too baby," Andrew agreed. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

The two then started kissing romantically for a couple of minutes before the evening went by like normal, nothing strange going on, as the five spies are planning on going to do some serious shopping tomorrow…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now almost 10:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and the five spies have already left and they were now right in front of the store known as 'Hall-Mart', as they were a little hesistant on making their way in.

"So, shall we enter this place," Sam wondered.

Andrew simply nodded as the five of them went in. Once they entered, they noticed how the place was huge and everything was stocked in a neat manner. There wasn't alot of people here at the moment, especially since the spies found an easy close parking spot to the entrance. A few moments later, Alex then asked.

"So where should we start?"

"I say we should start with the cleaning supply aisle," Sam suggested.

"No way!" Clover disagreed. "I think I'm gonna go to the makeup department!"

"WOOF WOOF!" Chaosky started barking due to the bet.

"Okay, why is Chaosky acting like a dog?" Sam questioned.

"It's due to a bet he made," Andrew explained.

Not wanting to question Andrew, Sam kept it at that while Sam and Clover then started arguing over where they should go first, with Chaosky barking madly while at it. The bickering finally ceased when Alex spoke up.

"GUYS! I have an idea," Alex started, getting their attention. "Maybe we should all split up and go to different locations in the store so we can get what we want at our own pace."

It was then Andrew's turn to speak.

"Alex, that's actually a great idea," Andrew agreed. "We can all go to separate aisles, and we'll all meet by the checkout line when we are done. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good." Sam said.

"Sure." Clover said.

"BARK BARK!" Chaosky nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's settled," Andrew concluded. "Let's break!"

It was then that they split up, with Clover heading for the makeup department, while Sam went off to the cleaning supply aisle, Chaosky, running like a dog while barking, ended up following Sam to the cleaning supply aisle. Andrew was about to head to a different aisle, when he noticed Alex was still with him.

"Hey Alex, you gonna go and get what you want separately," Andrew wondered.

"Well Andrew, I know what I need, but I think I would be happier if the two of us decided to shop together. Is that alright with you Andrew?" Alex wondered.

Andrew couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed Alex's company and always had fun when she was around.

"Sure." Andrew nodded as he then approached a stand and grabbed a random magazine from the shelf, putting it in the carriage. Alex seeing Andrew doing this, decide grab a random magazine too as she started looking through it a little while following Andrew, as Andrew was getting the stuff he needed to get while at it.

A few moment later after looking through the magazine, Alex looked confused, so she decided to ask Andrew something.

"Hey Andrew?"

"What's up Alex?" Andrew asked her.

It was then Alex showed him the magazine she was reading, which was revealed to be a Playboy Magazine.

"I have been looking through the magazine and I saw these woman that were only wearing these bikinis that look sexy," Alex started. "Do you think I could look like one of them?"

Andrew could only stare, as he was now sweating like crazy, completely red from the question she asked him as he only made a gulping sound.

"Another thing I saw in this magazine was that someone lost their virginity," Alex asked him. "What does that mean exactly?"

Andrew took the magazine she had read as he couldn't help but picture his angel in one of the bikinis shown in the magazine she looked through. He finally said.

"I think you would look dashingly sexy looking in one of those bikinis Alex," Andrew said as he put the magazine on the shelf and got a more appropriate magazine for Alex to look through.

Alex couldn't help blush at that, but she noticed how he completely disregarded her second question.

"That's very sweet of you to say, but you didn't answer my second question." Alex pointed out.

"It's a long story babe," Andrew didn't want to talk to her about it. "Hey, there's some steamed peas! Let's go Alex!"

Andrew ran off to get some steamed peas as Alex then called out.

"Andrew, I can stand long stories!" Alex then ran after him, hoping he'd give her an honest answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clover had gotten some lip balm and other make up that she was interested in.

"Ooo, this will go great with my eyeliner," Clover mused. "And so will this mascara."

After Clover got the make up she wanted, she decided to head for a different aisle. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far as she then a voice call out to her.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

Clover looked behind her and saw what appeared to be a stereotypical nerd, with the set up and everything. Needless to say, Clover was very unsettled by his appearance.

"Ewwww! Nerd much?" Clover groaned.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you miss, but I just wanted your opinion on something," The nerd said. "What do you think is better; Star Trek or Star Wars?"

Clover really felt the need to scream as she couldn't stand this nerd. Unfortunately, all she could do was groan in annoyance.

"Yeah, I think they're both awesome to be honest," The nerd continued speaking. "By the way, have you ever seen my grandfather?"

"No," Clover said hastily. "But I bet he's as big of a nerd as you."

"Well I have his photo with me if you'd like to see what he looks like." The nerd said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover screamed.

"That's the spirit!" The nerd shouted, thinking she was screaming with enthusiasm, as he got out his wallet to get the photo of his grandfather.

Unfortunately, once he got the photo out, Clover had already made a run for it and the nerd saw her running away.

"HEY COME BACK MISS," The nerd ran after her. "I WANT TO SHOW YOU THIS PHOTO OF MY GRANDFATHER!"

The nerd started chasing after Clover.

* * *

Back with Andrew, Andrew was taking the stuff he needed off the shelf and put it in the carriage with such fake enthusiasm as he continued grabbing stuff, hoping he'll avoid Alex's uncomfortable question. It was then Alex finally caught up with her man.

"Andrew?" Alex asked. "Was the question I asked you rather unsettling?"

"It kinda is," Andrew said honestly.

"I'm sorry Andrew."

Andrew was then moved by the adorable look that Alex was giving him. As a result he said.

"Okay Alex, I'll explain it to you," Andrew said as Alex paid attention to him. "Now it all starts like this..."

Andrew started to explain to Alex about something that I don't feel like sharing with you readers...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cleaning aisle, Sam was looking through the cleaning supplies and picking up which stuff they needed.

"Hmm, we could use this to clean out the fridge," Sam mused to herself as she picked up what looked like a spray bottle with Bleach like substance that could clean out a fridge. "This'll work."

Sam placed it in the carriage she was using as she continued going through what cleaning stuff she needed to get. It was then she heard something coming from behind her.

"WOOF WOOF!"

She turned around and saw Chaosky, who was still acting like a dog.

"Oh hey Chaosky," Sam said as she grabbed more supplies.

"Arf arf!" Chaosky woofed.

"I honestly don't know what you'll be getting out of this bet anyway Chaosky." Sam groaned as she shook her head.

Chaosky then started whimpering like a puppy as he got close to Sam as she saw him give her this really adorable puppy eyed look. She couldn't help but be moved by this, he was _that_ adorable.

"Okay Chaosky, you can help me get some cleaning supplies." Sam said, already knowing what he wants.

Chaosky then got a thrilled and happy look on his face.

"Bark bark!" Chaosky then jumped up onto Sam's shoulder.

"Your welcome Chaosky," Sam gave him a quick hug before letting him go and continue getting what they need. "Now let's go Chaosky."

"WOOF!" Chaosky woofed like a dog as he then followed Sam as the two of them got more cleaning supplies that they needed for the house.

* * *

"YUCK!" Alex cried as Andrew just finished telling her what she was wanting to know. "I didn't think that women having their periods could be so yucky and disgusting."

"It is," Andrew nodded in agreement. "But don't worry about it babe."

"Okay, but I want to know, why do women have periods anyway?" Alex asked him.

"That's a question I can't answer, because I don't even know the answer to it," Andrew said honestly. "Just don't think about it and you'll be alright."

Alex didn't want to pressure Andrew anymore, as she already got him to spill the beans already.

"Okay Andrew. I'm sorry that I pressured you into telling me that." Alex sounded guilty.

"It's okay Alex, it's not your fault," Andrew said with a reassuring smile. "Hey look, donuts! Come on Alex, let's go!"

"Right behind you babe," Alex said, running to catch up with her man.

Andrew grabbed some donuts for Chaosky, for when he does win that bet. Alex helped by grabbing some other important groceries that they needed. After a moment, Andrew realized something that he needed to get.

"Hey Alex, I just remembered something," Andrew started. "I need to get some cleaning spray for the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay Andrew," Alex said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey." Andrew gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he ran off to get some bathroom cleaning spray, while Alex decided to get some more stuff that they needed to get for the house.

* * *

"WOOF WOOF!" Chaosky barked as he handed Sam a roll of paper towels they needed.

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam said, taking the paper towels from his grip and put them in the carraige. Chaosky then bolted and grabbed some napkins, toilet paper, dish soap, and dishwasher soap. Sam thanked him once again as Chaosky gave her the stuff and they were placed in the carriage.

"How long is this bet going to go on for?" Sam asked herself as she was getting a little aggravated by Chaosky's behavior with acting like a dog. She then checked her list again and noticed she got everything for cleaning supplies.

"Okay Chaosky, we got everything we need to get for cleaning supplies," Sam stated. "Now we should check out some of the other groceries we need to get."

"Bark!" Chaosky nodded.

"Okay," Sam then went to the freezer aisle with Chaosky following her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew had already went to an aisle and picked up some bathroom cleaning spray.

"This'll do," Andrew said. "Now to head back for Alex."

Andrew then went to find his girl, but before he left the aisle, he heard someone call out.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S ANDREW!" A fan girl shouted with another fan girl right next to her. Andrew already looked anxious.

"You mean the handsome hunky man Andrew," The other fan girl wondered. "OOOOO! LET'S MAKE HIM TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT FOR US AND OTHER STUFF!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed as he then made a run for it.

"Wait come back Andrew," One of the fan girls cried out. "WE WANT YOU TO ALSO SING TO US THE CATDOG THEME SONG!"

The two fan girls then ran and chased after Andrew.

Alex, who had already almost completed with her list, was wondering where Andrew was. Her question was answer as she saw Andrew at the end of the aisle. She was wondering why he was in such a hurry.

"Andrew?! Why do you look so anxious..." Alex asked him.

"No time Alex," Andrew said quickly as he dropped the bathroom cleaning spray into the carriage and started running off. "I have to go somewhere else! Shop on your own for a bit! I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Okay babe!" Alex called out as Andrew was already out of sight as Alex then continued shopping on her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Chaosky were in the freezer aisle, Sam had gotten the vegetables as Chaosky got the meat.

"WOOF!" Chaosky dropped the meat into the carriage like a dog as he started panting again.

"Okay, I get that your acting like a dog due to a bet," Sam groaned. "But you really have to pant like one?"

"BARK!" Chaosky nodded.

Sam then sighed as a result, while dropping the frozen vegetables into the carriage. Before Sam could say anything else, they heard a boom sound in the next aisle. Wanting to know what it was, Sam decided to investigate along with Chaosky. They saw how much of a mess the aisle was.

"What the heck?" Sam was confused. "Who could possibly be behind this?"

"Arf?" Chaosky sounded confused.

Before they could say anything else, two employees that looked chubby arrived to the scene.

"Hey, I'm not cleaning up this mess!" Employee #1 stated.

"Me neither!" Employee #2 protested.

"And why's that?!" Employee #1 asked rhetorically.

 **"CAUSE WE'RE ON STRIKE!"** The employees sang as a duet as they started performing 'Garbage Strike; The Musical'. Sam and Chaosky got annoyed by this.

"Ugghhh... this is gonna take a while." Sam groaned as Chaosky let out a bark, agreeing with her as they stood and watched the employees perform.

* * *

"WE GOT YOU NOW ANDREW YOU HUNK!" One of the fangirls cried as they had Andrew in a corner.

"Now sing us that theme song and show us your chest!" The other fan girl demanded.

"Never in a million years!" Andrew denied.

"We'll leave you alone if you do it for us." One of the fangirls stated.

It wasn't worth it. Andrew didn't think it'd be worth getting that theme song stuck in his head, as well as having his dignity be drained away, especially since he has a girlfriend already. As a result, Andrew manage to make a bolt out of the corner and ran off again.

"Get back here you hunk!" Both fan girls shouted as they continued chasing Andrew.

Andrew kept running until he ran into someone by accident. The person he ran into was none other than Clover, who was still running from that nerd.

"CLOVER!" Andrew shouted hastily.

"ANDREW!" Clover shouted too.

"WHO'S CHASING YOU!?" They asked each other at the same time.

"TWO CRAZED FAN GIRLS!" "A CRAZED NERD!"

They looked at each other and before either one of them could say something, the nerd and the two fan girls caught.

"ANDREW, LET US SEE YOU BARE CHEST!" One of the fan girls cried out.

"AND SING US THAT THEME FOR US WILL YA!?" The other fan girl shouted.

"MISS, I JUST WANNA SHOW YOU THIS PICTURE OF MY GRANDFATHER!" The nerd shouted.

"LET'S RUN!"

Andrew and Clover then bolted off together while the nerd and two fan girls continued chasing them.

"Clover, we have to outrun these guys!" Andrew shouted referring to their chasers.

"Yeah, but how!?" Clover wondered.

Andrew spent a moment thinking then he came up with something.

"Clover, I have an idea!" Andrew announced.

"Let's here it!" Clover shouted. "Make it fast!"

"Okay Clover, here's what we need to do..." Andrew started explaining as he then explained his plan to Clover as we move on to another scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was shopping on her own still as she then got everything she needed to get.

"Well that's the last thing I need off of my list," Alex said, putting the last thing she wanted to get. "I wonder how Andrew's doing."

Alex then continued on, hoping she'd find Andrew, when suddenly, someone called out to her.

"Excuse me miss?"

Alex turned around and saw what appeared to be an old man, but little did she know that he wasn't really innocent at all.

"I'm sorry mister, I can't talk right now," Alex pointed out. "I need to find my friends as soon as possible."

"Well why don't you stick around for awhile," The old man said. "I have some lollipops if you'd like to have one."

Alex was starting to feel unsettled. This old man was starting to creep her out.

"No thanks mister." Alex stated. "I'll pass."

"Alright," The old man then said in a really seductive voice. "By the way baby, do you have any plans tonight? We could make out or something."

It was then that Alex then became furious. This old man was more than creepy. He was being a huge pervert.

 _WHY THE HELL IS THIS MAN TRYING TO GET LAID WITH ME?_ Alex thought angrily. _DOES HE KNOW THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY?! THIS CREEP IS A SERIOUS PERVERT!_

When the old man prevented her from leaving, Alex then approached him in a really angry manner. She then did something very violent to the creep. Sam and Chaosky, having witness this decided to contact Andrew right away.

* * *

"Wow Andrew," Clover sounded thrilled as they had lost their pursuers, in a different aisle. "We lost them."

"Yeah, my plan actually worked." Andrew commented. "We sure outran them didn't we Clover?"

"We sure did Andrew." Clover agreed as they then high fived each other.

Before they could say anything else, Andrew's communicator went off as he got it out and saw that Sam had contacted him and wanted to tell him something.

"Hello Sam," Andrew greeted as he noticed Sam was really concerned about something as Chaosky was on her shoulder, panting like a dog. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh Andrew, it's Alex," Sam started to explained. "She's actually beating up some old man."

Both Andrew and Clover gasped in surprise as Clover then asked her.

"Why is Alex beating on an old man?"

"Well I believe it's because the old man was trying to seduce her, get her to sleep in his bed," Sam explained. "And he was planning on having sex with her."

To Andrew, this reason was _completely_ understandable. Alex didn't need to deal with a creepy pervert. Andrew was now mentally furious at this man for trying to seduce his girl; _HIS GIRL!_ He was thrilled with Alex for teaching the man a thing or two for trying to flirt with her, but was angry with the man for trying to seduce his angel. Nevertheless he said.

"We'll be right over right away!"

"Great, see you in the deli section of the store!" Sam cried out.

"BARK BARK!" Chaosky woofed as the call then ended as Andrew turned to face Clover.

"Let's go Clover," Andrew said. "To the deli section of the store!"

"Okay Andrew," Clover said simply as the two of them went off to the deli part of the store to meet up with Sam and Chaosky, and get to Alex. Andrew was hoping he'd get to tell this pervert that Alex is his girl and he should keep his hands off of her.

Andrew and Clover then went to meet up with the others...

* * *

 **END OF PART 1...**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART EVERYONE! YEAH THERE'S PROBABLY GONNA BE TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON HOW LONG THE NEXT ONE IS! SO YEAH, THAT'S ALL I NEED TO SAY!**

 **BEFORE I CLOSE THIS CHAPTER, THE GARBAGE STRIKE MUSICAL IS ACTUALLY A REFERENCE TO AN EPISODE OF ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE, WHICH IS OWNED BY JOE MURRAY! JUST SAYING!**

 **ANYWAY, WHAT OTHER TYPE OF MADNESS WILL BE IN STORE FOR THE FIVE SPIES?! AND ALSO, THERE WILL BE TWO BIG PLOT TWISTS BEHIND THE OLD MAN! WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TO, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **WITH THAT ALL BEING SAID, THIS CHAPTER IS JUST ABOUT FINISHED! GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS OUT THERE!**


	2. The Madness Unravels

**Alright now readers, here is the 2nd part to this story that you have been wanting to read!**

 **Now I have no idea what any of you thought about the first part of this story, but I hope your enjoying it anyway.**

 **One other thing, this chapter will contain a drug reference at one point, just to warn you all, so it doesn't seem like a surprise.**

 **Aside from that, I don't have anything else I'd like to add to this chapter. That being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **DELI-SECTION- HALL-MART:**

Andrew and Clover had arrived to the deli section of the store and approached Sam and Chaosky who were waiting for them to show up. Once Andrew and Clover went up to them, Sam then pointed to Alex beating up the old man who tried seducing her.

"Woah," Clover and Andrew said together, the latter of which was awing in amazement at his girl putting up a fight.

"So someone should stop her from beating the man," Sam stated.

"I think Andrew should do it," Clover suggested. "Right Andrew?"

Andrew however, had something else in mind, as he approached the old man. He heard Alex shouting to the old man.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Alex screamed, landing another punch on him. "I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING SEX WITH YOU, AND MY MAN DOESN'T WANT YOU TO GET LAID WITH ME EITHER!"

Andrew couldn't help but smirk. She was being honest; he wouldn't let this creep have sex with his _angel_.

"I just thought you were a beautiful girl," The old man said. "I want to have sex with you."

It was then Andrew let out a growl which got the old man's attention.

 _"You keep your_ _ **hands**_ _off of my_ _ **girl,**_ _you creep!"_ Andrew hissed at him with a huge hint of warning in his voice.

Alex then heard Andrew say that and she was happy that her man was here to assist her. Andrew then approached the old man, with Alex letting her hunk do what he needs to. Andrew got into his face as he then said menacingly.

 _ **"If you do as much as hurt my beloved angel, I will make you regret your actions…"**_

Andrew's voice sounded so terrifying, that it nearly scared the old man to death. He was still standing his ground.

"You can't tell me what to do you punk," The man spat.

"You asked for it," Andrew pounded his fist into his palm. "Alex, mind helping me beat this man up?"

"With pleasure my hunk." Alex was already by his side, about to roughhouse with the creep. Sam, Clover and Chaosky saw this going on.

"I guess Andrew is not gonna be of any help at all," Clover said.

"Yeah, time for plan B," Sam announced. "Chaosky, get those two to stop fighting will ya?"

"WOOF WOOF!" Chaosky ran over to them like a dog, as he then started sniffing the old man, who didn't notice Chaosky at all. Sam and Clover then decided to this matter into their own hands. They both approached the couple and the perverted creep.

"Okay guys that's enough fighting!" Sam called it off, getting both Andrew and Alex's attentions.

"Sorry Sam," Andrew and Alex apologized as the old man got up and looked angry at them.

Chaosky then smelled something suspicious with the old man, and as a result, he started growling at him angrily. The old man was focused on the other four that he didn't notice what Chaosky was about to do.

"You punk kids are to get out of my sight now," The old man warned. "If you don't, I'm gonna-"

He didn't get to finish as he then felt someone bite him. The old man then looked and noticed that Chaosky was biting on the old man's hand, and he wasn't letting go. Then right on cue, 3, 2, 1...

 **"YOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The man screamed in pain as he started prancing around, panicking. **"GET THIS THING OFF OF MY HAND!"**

Andrew, having seen Chaosky biting the man's hand, was laughing hysterically at Chaosky's action, knowing he was acting like a dog due to the bet he made. The old man then tripped as some stuff fell out of his pocket, as Sam went up and got Chaosky to let go of the hand as she was now holding Chaosky in her hand. The old man got up and started glaring at Chaosky angrily, who was now whimpering like a puppy that was just kicked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" The old man started but was cut short when Clover shouted.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Clover pointed to the stuff that fell out of the old man's pocket as Andrew and Alex approached it, as Andrew examined it.

"NO WAY!" Andrew shouted. "Take a look at what this creep had in his possession: Weed, Cannabis, Marijuana, Cocaine, Nicotine, and Heroin."

"Oh my god," Alex was shocked. "This perverted creep is also a drug dealer!"

All five of them glared at the old man who was also a drug dealer. Chaosky was growling viciously at the man like a dog.

"So that's what Chaosky smelled from this man," Clover concluded. "And that's why he was acting viscous and bit him like a dog, not only from the fact that he's acting like a dog, but this man was also in possession of drugs."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was good that Chaosky was acting like a dog." Sam admitted.

"What do you have to say for yourself now, you perverted drug dealing creep?" Alex asked the man angrily as the others continued glaring at him with her.

"Yeah, I have drugs in my possesion, so what," The old man spat. "The cops aren't here to take me in, so you punks can't do anything to stop me."

"Guess again gramps," A random voice said from nowhere.

It was then that two cops that were hiding behind a shelf jumped out and revealed themselves.

"You five civilians are dealing with a convicted felon," One of the cops said. "This man is known for selling illegal drugs and for getting underaged girls to have sex with him."

"But we got you now gramps," The other cop said. "And this time, your not getting away from us."

The two cops had approached the old man as Andrew had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god," Andrew said in surprise. "So this perverted creep is both a drug dealer and a pedophile?"

"Your correct civilian," One of the cops commented. "But now, he's coming with us."

As the cops started handcuffing the old man, a voice then shouted.

"GRAMPS!"

The voice was revealed to be the nerd that had been following Clover for a good portion of the day. Clover couldn't believe it, this old creep was this nerd's grandpa.

"This creep is your grandfather," Clover shouted exaggeratedly. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"Duh, of course he is," The nerd said. "I wanted you to see this photo so you would know what he looked like."

While Clover was muttering to herself, the nerd looked at his grandpa in shock and surprise, not believing what he was witnessing, his grandpa was a drug dealer. The grandpa then looked shocked to see his grandson.

"Michael!?" The grandpa shouted. "Look, this isn't as it seems!"

"That's what you'll be saying in the slammer, punk!" One of the cops shouted as the other cop bonked the creep on the head with a club, knocking him out.

"That's enough of that bally-hoo." The other cop commented as they both took the creep away, arresting him as the nerd known as Michael looked surprised.

"Wow, talk about a crime scene," Sam commented.

"Tell me about it," Alex nodded in agreement. "That creep was just about to get me to have sex with him and drug me."

"But I didn't let him do that to you baby," Andrew said. "I wouldn't let him do awful things to you."

"Oh I know that baby." Alex said.

* * *

They spent the next few minutes staring at each other, in a romantic manner while Clover managed to drive the nerd Michael away, when suddenly...

"THERE HE IS!" One of the fan girls who have been following Andrew previously had shouted. "THERE'S THE HANDSOME HUNKY ANDREW!"

"HUNK, TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF FOR US AND SHOW US YOUR CHEST!" The other fan girl shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Andrew squealed at the sight of the two fangirls. "Alex, please help me!"

Alex thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea.

"Don't worry baby, maybe doing _this_ together will drive them away," Alex said seductively.

Andrew then realized what Alex was talking about.

"You mean we should...?"

"Oh yes, my hunk," She was speaking as if she was flirting with him. "I'm talking about _that,_ baby."

"Ohh yeah babe," Andrew whispered seductively. "Let's do it."

"You said it handsome."

Andrew and Alex then started kissing in such a sexual and romantic manner, enjoying every moment of it as their tongues met and touched one another. The two fangirls saw this and by the looks on their faces, they weren't thrilled.

"Ewwww, that handsome hunk is kissing another girl," One of the fangirls said. "He's already taken!"

"I know," The other fan girl said. "Let's get out of here."

The two fan girls then walked away, not wanting to see Andrew's chest anymore. The couple didn't seem to notice people taking pictures and finding it amusing. After they stopped kissing, they noticed the fangirls were gone.

"It worked," Andrew said. "They're gone. I still enjoyed that kiss, since we really are a couple baby."

"You said it sweet cheeks." Alex agreed.

"Hey, if you two are done," Clover said. "We have to get our stuff together and make sure we have everything in this store that we need."

"Yeah, and we need to get this stuff all checked out at the register." Sam added, pointing to the two carriages that were packed with stuff.

"Woof woof!" Chaosky barked, still acting like a dog.

"Of course," Andrew remembered. "You ready to go Alex?"

"Ready when you are babe," Alex stated.

The five then went and headed for the register after checking to see if they had everything they needed to get...

* * *

Unfortunately, when they got to the checkout line, they noticed that the line was incredibly long and would take hours to get their stuff checked out.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Andrew screamed in frustration.

"See, this is why I hate shopping at this place," Clover commented.

"No kidding there Clover," Sam groaned at the line as Alex was now trying to calm Andrew down. "This is gonna take awhile..."

"Ruff Ruff..." Chaosky barked again in agreement as we see Alex giving Andrew a hug to help calm him down.

* * *

After what felt like hours, since some of the products being checked out by the people in front of them exploded or got damaged, and since there was a huge mess in the line, and since none of the other lines were opened, the five had to wait for the line to start moving again, and it was official; Andrew felt like he was in Hell, as he was really close to having a serious breakdown, the five finally made it to the checkout line as their stuff was being check out through the scanner. Unfortunately, one of the things that needed to be scanned wasn't being scanned.

"Oh dear," The cashier said as he got out a microphone. "Need a price check for product in line 5."

Andrew then got ready to scream in 3, 2, 1...

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew let out a blood curling scream.

"I'm sorry mister," The cashier was nervously shaking. "It's not my fault, the price isn't coming up."

Andrew was just about ready to attack him like a savaged beast, but Sam and Clover stopped him right away.

"Woah, anger issues much?" Clover wondered nervously.

"No, it's just this stress," Sam explained. "Andrew try to calm down, I'll pay for this stuff instead."

Andrew, still under so much pressure, simply nodded. Alex decided to take Andrew and wanted to calm him down.

"Andrew, you okay?" Alex asked him with such concern as she was giving him another hug passionately.

Andrew breathed in and out as he then finally said.

"I'm fine," Andrew said while breathing. "I'm sorry for that Alex."

"It's okay Andrew," Alex said. "I know this must be really stressful for you. I would have been just as angry if I was in your shoes."

"I know," Andrew stated. "Thanks for that Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex said as she continued hugging him, and Andrew returned the hug as a result. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too baby."

They continued hugging while waiting for the others to be done checking out...

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Sam, Clover and Chaosky finally got the stuff paid and checked out as the stuff was now in plastic bags as they approached Andrew and Alex.

"Is he feeling better?" Sam asked Alex with some concern.

"Yeah a little," Alex commented. "This stress is becoming too much for him."

"I'll say," Clover agreed. "Andrew, you feeling alright?"

Andrew simply nodded as Sam noticed that Andrew had purchased some donuts.

"Donuts?" Sam questioned. "Let me guess, this is Chaosky's reward for pulling off that bet with acting like a dog throughout this whole shopping fiasco?"

Andrew nodded once again as Chaosky looked thrilled.

"WOOF!" Chaosky then corrected himself as he got back on his feet. "I mean, yeah! I did it! I accomplished the bet and we are now done shopping!"

"Yeah, I know," Andrew said as he then made this comment. "I'm never shopping in this horrible store known as Hall-Mart again."

"Hall-Mart? It's more like 'Hell-Mart' if you ask me," Clover retorted. "It took us a long time to get this stuff checked out."

"I agree Clover," Andrew agreed. "This place is known as 'Hell-Mart'."

"So, shall we get home now?" Chaosky wondered, no longer acting like a dog.

"Yes, let's leave this dump," Alex said. "Let's go babe."

"Right behind you love." Andrew stood up with Alex as the five of them then went and walked out of the hell of a store that's called Hall-Mart.

They then got their purchased stuff into the car as they then decided to head on home, hoping that the stress Andrew is feeling will finally wear off in the next chapter...

* * *

 **END OF PART 2...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS PART READERS! I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE MORE PART TO THIS STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE THE FIVE HAVE TO CLEAN UP THAT FUNGUS IN THE FRIDGE, AND ANDREW FINALLY FEELS LIKE HE NEEDS A STRESS RELIEF! THAT'S ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **BY THE WAY, THE STORE HALL-MART IS AN OBVIOUS PARODY OF WAL-MART AND THE FACT THAT THE LINE WAS CROWD, IS A REFERENCE TO HOW EVERY TIME I GO TO A WAL-MART, IT'S CRAZY BUSY THERE AND IT DRIVES ME INSANE, SO THAT'S WHERE THIS IDEA GOT IT'S INSPIRATION FROM!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE SPIES MAKE IT HOME, AND THEY HAVE TO CLEAR OUT THAT FUNGUS! HOW WILL ANDREW FEEL ABOUT THAT?! AND WILL THERE BE ANYTHING ELSE THAT THE FIVE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH? WELL FIND OUT NEXT TIME FELLOW READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FOR THE TIME BEING!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS OUT THERE!**


	3. The Madness Ends

**Alright Readers out there! Here is the final part to this story that I have been working on! This is basically the closing to the madness that occurred in the previous chapters and such!**

 **So basically, the spies have to deal with the blue fungus in the fridge, and the five of them end up getting themselves into the newspaper and some other stuff will be present too! If you want to know what it is they'll be in store for, you'll have to read and find out now readers! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: All characters and references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- THAT AFTERNOON:**

The five spies ended up going into the house, as Andrew looked tired out and the others were bringing in the groceries.

"Phew," Andrew said. "This was a really stressful day. I don't think I can do much more."

"Well Andrew, I think you should take a quick shower and we'll bring in all the groceries instead." Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam," Andrew agreed. "I need to cool off anyway after what happened back there."

"We know Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Just take your shower and we'll handle this instead."

"Thanks guys." Andrew said as he then and headed for the shower.

"I hope Andrew feels better after he's showered a bit." Alex said.

"Me too Alex," Sam agreed. "Let's get these groceries in."

"Right."

The four of them went to bring the groceries into the house while Andrew took a cool off shower.

After they brought their groceries into the house, Sam noticed how tired Alex looked by the look on her face, and she suggested she cool off for a few minutes before helping with the groceries. Alex went into her room and looked through her clothe drawers and saw what really surprised her. It was a yellow bikini that looked similar to the ones that the women in the Playboy magazine were wearing.

"Oh, I wonder how long I had this for," Alex wondered. "Oh well, I'll wear it to get Andrew's attention."

Alex wanted to use the bathroom first but she knew Andrew was using the shower, so she decided to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was just taking his shower and was wrapping up when suddenly he heard someone scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Clover screamed.

"OH NO!" Chaosky shouted as a result.

Without a moment to think, Andrew quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out, not turning off the water as he then announced.

"GUYS! WHAT'S WRONG!" Andrew shouted.

Sam, Clover and Chaosky, having gotten stuff out of the bag, had noticed Andrew's appearance. Clover was putting her hand over her mouth. If this wasn't Andrew, Clover would have made _her_ move. Chaosky was thinking of something else, as Sam finally said.

"Nothing's wrong Andrew."

"But I heard-"

"It was nothing," Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Chaosky then felt the need to comment.

"By the way, nice towel your wearing," Chaosky commented. "That's the Daft Punk towel you got isn't it?"

By looking at the towel, the Daft Punk logo was placed right on the towel. Andrew nodded and smiled sheepishly, as he ran back hastily to the bathroom to finish his towel. A few moments later, two more screams were heard.

"WOAH!"

"EEEEPPP!"

The first scream was Andrew and the second scream was from Alex as Alex came into the living room, her face completely red from blushing at seeing Andrew's nudeness.

"Guys, I think..." Alex tried to word out. "I think I saw more of Andrew than I needed to..."

The other three knew what she was talking about and they were shocked as a result.

"I just saw Andrew completely butt naked," Alex exclaimed. "He was nude."

"Yeah..." Chaosky said awkwardly. "Nude's just about the right word..."

Sam didn't want to continue this awkward conversation so she then said.

"Guys, let's stop talking about Andrew's manhood and just put these groceries away." Sam stated.

Chaosky and Clover nodded in agreement as Alex went to join them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew came out, all dressed up as he was also still blushing all bright red from having Alex see his exposed body as he sat on the couch. Clover then proceeded on putting the milk into the fridge as she opened the fridge. As she then recoiled, she immediately shut the fridge close and placed the milk back on the counter.

"So who gets to clean out the fridge?" Clover asked.

"We still need to do _that?"_ Chaosky asked, completely forgetting about it.

Alex noticed how hideous the blue fungus looked.

"That blue fungus mold is really disgusting," Alex commented.

"Well we have to clean it out one way or another." Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not touching that thing," Clover exclaimed. "It's disgusting and plus, I had a rough day already."

"Really?" Chaosky wondered.

"I got chased by a nerd," Clover stated. "One that wouldn't stop chasing me!"

"You think that's bad," Sam stated. "Chaosky and I had to put up with these two fat employee singing about how they're on strike!"

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "It was not only annoying, they actually ripped off that episode of Rocko's Modern Life!"

Sam and Clover kept arguing for a moment before Alex then said.

"If you must know, I had to deal with a perverted drug dealing creep who almost drugged me and forced me to have sex with him." Alex commented.

The three of them stared at Alex for a moment before arguing who's day was most stressful. Andrew, having heard enough of this, at least from Sam and Clover then got off the couch and then faced them.

"Come on guys, arguing like this won't solve anything," Andrew said. "We're a team remember?"

"Oh really, and just how stressful was your day today Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

It was then Andrew went silent as he started zoning out again.

"Good job Chaosky, now he's zoning out again, thanks a lot," Clover retorted.

Alex then slowly approached her man and asked if he was okay, and tried comforting him. After a few moments, Andrew finally said.

"My day?" Andrew was a little frustrated now as the four of them were startled as he then started speaking. "My... DAY!? Chaosky, I'll have you know that I was being chased around the store by a couple of lunatic fan girls who wanted me to expose a part of my chest, almost making me lose my diginity! Let me tell you something Clover, try nearly getting all the stuff in the freezer aisle of the store fall on top of you from needing to escape two psychotic fan girls! Who cares about two employees singing about being on strike, I had to put up with a pervertic creep who almost drugged my girlfriend and almost forced her to have sex with him! I'm never gonna see steamed peas the same way again! I nearly flipped and snapped while waiting at the checkout line. I almost brutally mauled the cashier..."

As Andrew was speaking, Sam, Clover and Chaosky as well as Alex noticed how angry Andrew was getting, and they knew that when Andrew get this mad, he's very terrifying, so none of them ever messed with him when he's angry like this.

"Now you see, I had the most stressful day of all," Andrew nearly finished. "So I don't want to... and... and..." Andrew noticed how terrifying the blue mold looked. **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew pointed angrily at Sam, Clover and Chaosky. "YOU ARE _ALL_ CLEANING OUT THAT FRIDGE!"

Sam, Clover and Chaosky went to getting the cleaning immediately. Alex, having gotten scared by how Andrew screamed instantly joined them, unaware that Andrew wasn't referring to Alex and didn't ask for Alex to join them, but because of her naiveity, she assumed Andrew was also refering to her as well. Andrew didn't notice Alex joining them, as he then turned around and created a barricade out of rolls of paper towels. Andrew then listened to them talking, stating he's not gonna help them with the fridge either.

As the other four got out their cleaning supplies, Alex then found something surprising. She saw an apron as she then read it.

"Kiss the Chick Cook," Alex read.

"Hey, that's my apron," Clover said. "I bought that off of clearance a while ago!"

"Why the hell would you buy an apron that says kiss the chick cook," Sam proclaimed. "You can't even cook decent meals, let alone on your own."

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "Since when would some hunk be interested in your cooking anyway Clover?"

Clover gave Chaosky a warning look as Chaosky immediately zipped his mouth.

"Hey, you guys gonna clean out that fridge yet!?" Andrew called out without looking.

"Unless you want to clean it yourself Andrew, I wouldn't ask," Clover warned him before asking. "So who should go first?"

"I'll do it!" Chaosky stepped up as he got out a meat grinder and was about to grind the mold to pieces.

He first sprayed the cleaning spray on the mold as he then went to grinding it. Unfortunately, despite the spray being sprayed on it, the mold ended up eating the grinder right from Chaosky's grip. It almost swallowed up Chaosky too, but Chaosky bolted out of there.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Chaosky ended up screaming like a girl. Andrew heard Chaosky scream like a lady and ended up laughing hysterically right behind the barricaded wall as a result.

"Woah, that mold fungus ate the meat grinder," Clover pointed out the obvious. "And it made Chaosky scream like a girl."

Sam gave her the 'thanks for the info, captain obvious' look before asking.

"So now what?"

"I'm not going near that thing," Clover stated.

Alex then asked Sam a question.

"Hey Sammy, do you have some spare gloves I could use?"

"Yes Alex," Sam gave Alex a spare pair of gloves. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Alex then approached the mold herself to take care of it herself.

"Girls, do you know what this means?" Chaosky asked as they both stared at him. "This means we're dealing with a monstrous mold that came from another planet and it's only a matter of time before it puts us under mind control!"

"Please Chaosky," Sam rolled her eyes. "That's not possible."

"Really!?" Chaosky shouted in exaggeration. "That's hideous blob from another planet just ate the meat grinder and nearly ate me up whole! Am I the only one who is aware of the danger we're facing here!?"

Sam and Clover then gained annoyed looks on their faces.

"Probably." Sam and Clover said together.

It was then that they heard Alex scream.

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

It was shown that Alex had tried digging out the mold from the fridge, but it then started latching onto her hand as she struggled to pull out of it. Andrew heard Alex scream and this got him to look over the barricade as he saw the mold trying to swallow his girlfriend up whole. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were standing on the sideline, not wanting to approach the blob as Alex struggled to free herself.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed again. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" It was then Andrew screamed.

 _ **"ALEX!"**_

Without a second to spare, Andrew jumped over the barricade as he then took a leaping jump into the kitchen, and once he land, he rushed over to Alex and grabbed her waist.

"Don't worry babe," Andrew assured her. "I got you."

"Okay Andrew."

Andrew then pulled Alex out and before you knew it, Andrew got Alex's hand out of the mold as the mold then spat out that meat grinder, as Andrew and Alex then ducked and covered. Andrew was considerably close to Alex, and considering how stressful his day was today, he really needed it. Once the blob finished, Andrew then decided to make his move. Andrew instantly dumped a good portion of that bleach stuff on the mold. He then got out a vaccuum cleaner as he then sucked up the good portion of the mold through the hose. Once Andrew was done, he got out the filtered packet which the mold was squirming. Alex took the packet and ran to the garbage disposal in the other room. She was heard screaming as she was forcing the mold to go through the garbage disposal. While that was happening, Sam felt the need to ask Andrew.

"So Andrew, I thought you said you weren't gonna help us clean the fridge, _Romeo."_ The way she said Romeo made it seem like Andrew did it for his love.

"Well that was before Alex put herself in danger." Andrew stated.

Clover was thinking to herself and then said out loud.

"I seriously wish a handsome hunk could come and rush to my aid and rescue me like how Andrew rescued Alex." Clover stated.

"Anyway, that was awesome the way you lept into action when you saw your girlfriend in trouble." Chaosky commented.

"Yeah I know," Andrew stated. "So anyway, who's cleaning up the remains of that mold."

"We're on it," Sam and Chaosky immediately went after it. A few moments later, Alex came into the kitchen, completely worn out as she had to put up a fight with that mold.

"Whew, that was rough," Alex sighed. "That mold put up a huge fight. But it's done for now."

"I can tell babe," Andrew said. "Looks like you could use a shower honey, your a mess."

Alex looked at herself and saw just how much of a mess she was.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I," Alex admitted. "I suppose I should shower now."

"Yeah," Andrew said. "And Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that your okay."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Andrew." Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew said winking at her.

She winked back at Andrew as she then ran off to wash off a bit. A few minutes later, Clover then asked.

"So, who should cook dinner tonight?"

"We'll do it," Chaosky commented, referring to himself and Sam.

"As soon as we have finished cleaning out the remains of the fridge." Sam stated.

Andrew then walked over to the couch and immediately collapsed onto the couch.

 _Today was the most stressful day I ever had._

Andrew then dozed off for a few...

* * *

Andrew and Clover were now sitting at the dining room table waiting for dinner to be done as Sam and Chaosky were the ones cooking it. Andrew was wondering where Alex was. It was then Alex's voice then called out.

"Hey Andrew," She called out. "Take a look at this!"

Andrew then saw Alex, and what he saw next left him speechless. He saw Alex was cleansed, but that's not what made him speechless. What she was wearing was a yellow bikini that looked similar to the ones that the women in the Playboy magazine were wearing. Andrew was unsure what to say as Alex approached him.

"Do you like it babe?" She asked him.

"Woah," Andrew said in amazement. "You look really sexy Alex."

Alex giggled and blushed as she then thanked him, as she then put on a bathrobe for the time being before accompanying Andrew at the dining room table.

* * *

 **SOMETIME AFTER DINNER...**

The five spies ate dinner as Chaosky went to get the newspaper, wondering what is in store for them today. A few minutes later, Chaosky came back in holding said newspaper.

"HEY, GUESS WHAT'S IN THE PAPER," Chaosky announced. "Courtesy of two fan girls looking for Andrew!"

Andrew wanted to hide in shame as Alex wanted to question Chaosky about that.

"What do those girls want with my man?" Alex asked.

"Probably just some fangirls," Chaosky exclaimed before continuing. "Anyway, looks like the five of us are in the paper today, on the front page to be exact!"

All five of them took a look at the cover photo and saw the following; Andrew and Alex kissing romantically and sexually, Chaosky biting the old man's hand like a dog, and Sam and Clover looking at the drugs the old man had in possession. Andrew would have been less upset if it weren't for the headline, which said:

 **'HOLY MOUTHWATER CITY: THE ROMANTIC COUPLE POSSIBLY THE NEXT BACHLORETTE DUO, MR. BARKY VON **SCHNAUZER BITES THE PERVERTIC CREEP UP THE TREE, AND THE WEED IS OUT!'****

Andrew felt like he was humilated, he was having the worse possible day ever.

"Wow, I can't believe they used so many puns for the headline," Clover commented.

"Talk about embarrassing." Sam agreed.

Andrew, who's face was now completely red with shame and from blushing, couldn't show himself to the others so he went and slipped underneath the table to hide.

"I want to be in a cover photo kissing a handsome hunk myself," Clover complained.

"Oh come on Clover..." Sam sighed.

As Sam, Clover and Chaosky were talking amongst each other about this, Alex having noticed Andrew slipping under the table, decided to join him under the table as she slipped underneath, joining him. She then asked him.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Was there something about that cover photo that got you upset?"

Andrew sighed.

"It was actually the headlines."

"The headline was humiliating wasn't it?"

Andrew then nodded.

"Yes Alex." Andrew said simply.

"I see," Alex said. "I'm sorry Andrew."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew stated. "It's not your fault."

"I know honey," Alex spoke. "I love you babe."

"I love you too my sweet."

It was then Sam decided on reading the newspaper, which due to the time length, will be cut in half for the readers.

"One would have to be at the local 'Hall-Mart' today in order to witness what had happened today," Sam read out loud. "As witnessed by two fangirls, the teen male named Andrew and the girl Alex were having a romantic kiss fest and witnesses that saw this could only ask themselves this: 'Could they become the next Bacholorette couple?'"

"Okay, why would Andrew and Alex want to become the next couple on The Bacholorette anyway?" Clover asked rhetorically.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed. "I don't see Andrew and Alex going to do that anytime soon."

"No kidding there Chaosky!" Andrew shouted.

"Anyway," Sam wanted to continue. "If the future Bacholorette couple isn't exciting enough, we get some light-blue creature who we will dub Mr. Barky Von Schnauzer ended up chewing on some old man's hand after smelling the fact that the man had drugs on him."

"Great, now people out there will start calling me Mr. Barky Von Schnauzer," Chaosky grumbled. "Why did this news editor have to steal from that PetSmart commercial?"

No one knew the answer to that question, so they kept quite as Sam continued.

"Then there's the whole scene where two chubby employees started singing about how they're on strike, as witnessed by Sam and Barky, as they performed Garbage Strike; The Musical, all while being on strike. They were kicked out as a result."

Sam grimaced at this as she continued.

"Now that we shouldn't get off topic, the old man who was revealed to be a drug dealer and a pedophile is seriously in for it now. Because the old man who is a lot like Herbert the Pervert, will be in for one thing: his masturbation will indeed lose it's fun, especially since he's going to the stoney lonesome," Sam stopped reading for a second as she then asked. "Okay, just why the hell is this editor making some direct reference to Family Guy?"

"The same reason why he chose to make an indirect reference to a Green Day song," Chaosky deadpanned.

"We really need to have a word with the editor of this article," Sam stated as she continued reading the paper. There wasn't much more that was interesting to it until she reached the end. "So is this the beginning of the Bacholorette couple Andrew and Alex, and is Barky Von Schnauzer rabid or has rabies, and does Clover actually have a secret crush on the nerd that was stalking her all day? We will never know."

Sam had finished reading the paper as she folded it up, and Chaosky and Clover were discussing with each other. Andrew groaned, thinking the headline was bad, this really took the cake for making the worse day ever. Alex noticed him looking all stressed and decided to help him out.

"Andrew, I'm really sorry that today was possibly the worse day ever for you." Alex apologized.

"It's okay Alex," Andrew sighed.

"Maybe babe, we should just kiss so the end of the day will totally be worth it." Alex said seductively.

At this point, Andrew felt like he had nothing else to lose. Andrew did need a motivation though, as Alex didn't need to think before acting. As a result, Alex grabbed Andrew and brought him close, getting his lips to lock with her lips. Andrew then brought his arms around Alex as he brought her close and on top of him, as they started kissing in the most romantic and sexual way possible, their tongues were touching each other and they enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

It wasn't until a few minutes later where the other three saw them making out underneath the table and they all decided to go to their respective rooms, since they had a long day today and needed to rest.

"Hey Andrew," Alex said once everyone was gone. "Maybe we should go into your room and make out there."

Andrew was no long feeling anxious and upset. He was just glad to be out of that hell-pit known as Hall-Mart and to be home with his angel Alex. This was totally worth it in his opinion.

"Yeah Alex," Andrew nodded. "Let's go my love."

"Oh yeah babe." Alex sounded thrilled as they then went right into Andrew's room.

Once they were in there, the door was shut and the love couple started making out together, their tongues touching one another as they were having so much fun together. They then sighed happily.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew."

They resumed the kissing in the bedroom as the scene started fading in black, with Andrew hoping that tomorrow will be a much better day for him...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT EVERYONE! HOPE IT WASN'T TOO BAD! I'LL LET YOU FIGURE OUT THE REFERENCES FOR YOURSELVES!**

 **ANYWAY, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I DO, I CERTAINLY DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR SOMETHING EVEN MORE EXCITING!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY REVIEW IF YOU CHOOSE TO! IT'S NOT A REQUIREMENT! JUST SAYING!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT JUST ABOUT CLOSES UP THIS STORY! GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
